


Keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you

by soohait



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And some banter, I'm Bad At Summaries, Just Sex, M/M, With a bit of fluff, but please still read, sorry for any mistakes, yes the title is a fall out boy reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soohait/pseuds/soohait
Summary: Chanyeol is a talkative man on a good day but when he's drunk there is nothing in the world that can shut him up. Especially not a naked Kyungsoo, pliant and ready in front of him.





	Keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you

**Author's Note:**

> uh I'm still pretty bad at smut but I hope you can get something out of this fic even if it is just a good laugh haha

The alcohol was simmering in Chanyeol’s blood, warming up his body and making his mind buzzing with possibilities. Kyungsoo was slightly tipsy too, slow to react as Chanyeol brushed a hand up his thigh and whispered in his ear, hot breath sending a shiver down his spine.  
“Do you know how hard I am just looking at you?” He rumbled, the sound coming from deep inside his chest as he gave Kyungsoo’s thigh a tight squeeze.  
“You’re drunk.” Chanyeol let out a laugh, downing the rest of his drink before whispering again.  
“Maybe but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m hard and you’re hot.” Kyungsoo shook his head and sighed into his cup.  
“It’s times like these when I can’t help but question why I’m still dating you.” Chanyeol laughed again, somehow leaning even closer to Kyungsoo’s ear, lips grazing lightly against the outer shell as he spoke.  
“Let’s get out of here and I’ll remind you why.” Kyungsoo hummed in thought as Chanyeol kissed his ear, biting it in the way that he knew he loved as he waited for Kyungsoo to decide.  
“Well then. Why don’t you lead the way, big boy?”

 

“Fuck.” Kyungsoo moaned as Chanyeol hauled him up by the waist, slamming his back unceremoniously against the front door, lips attached to Kyungsoo’s neck as he slid a hand down to squeeze his ass. “I forget you’re going to the gym now.” He joked and moaned as Chanyeol grazed his teeth against his collar bone.  
“Don’t worry.” Chanyeol said, a self-assured smirk on his face, “I’ll make sure you don’t forget again.”  
“God, you’re so cocky when you’re drunk.” Kyungsoo groaned, pulling roughly on Chanyeol’s hair so he could he kiss him, sloppy and desperate despite his condescending words. “Now take me to the bedroom and fuck me before I get annoyed.” Chanyeol chuckled but did as he was told, all the while refusing to stop kissing Kyungsoo, walking him into a wall with a pained groan before they finally made it into the bedroom. Kyungsoo bounced slightly on the bed as Chanyeol dropped him, crawling over him and caging him in as he attached his lips to Kyungsoo’s neck again. The air around them was hot and suffocating and Kyungsoo wasn’t sure whether it was the alcohol that was setting him ablaze or the way that Chanyeol was desperately trying to remove his shirt for better access. Pushing Chanyeol into a sitting position Kyungsoo made quick work of his shirt, throwing it onto the floor as Chanyeol watched intently.  
“God, you’re so fucking hot.” Chanyeol breathed, running his hands from Kyungsoo’s neck down to his chest reverently.  
“Speak for yourself.” Kyungsoo retaliated, slightly out of breath as Chanyeol ran a hand over a sensitive nipple. “Just take this off already.” He continued, pulling the front of Chanyeol’s shirt abruptly. With a smirk on his face, Chanyeol does, flexing as he throws his shirt onto the floor and Kyungsoo can only roll his eyes at the others antics. “Just hurry this up before I get bored and make you take care of yourself.” Chanyeol’s eyes widened comically and Kyungsoo almost felt sorry for him as he tripped over himself trying to take off his jeans.  
“You’re fucking evil,” Chanyeol mumbled against Kyungsoo’s mouth, hands making clumsy work of the other’s jeans, pulling them down his thighs in order to palm his dick. A gasp escaped Kyungsoo’s mouth as Chanyeol rubbed an uncoordinated hand over his boxers, hips stuttering forward in pleasure as any retort he might have had died in his throat, replaced instead by a high whine as Chanyeol gave a light squeeze.  
“Fuck.” Kyungsoo sat upright, surprising Chanyeol as he took matters into his own hands, pulling off his boxers in one quick movement. “You are so annoying when you’re drunk.” Before Chanyeol could even retaliate Kyungsoo was flipping them over, strong thighs bracketing Chanyeol’s hips as he attached his own lips to Chanyeol’s neck pulling a needy whine from the other male. Kyungsoo was quick to trail his lips further down, lavishing Chanyeol’s chest with hickeys as he made quick work of slipping off Chanyeol’s boxers as well. “Look at you.” Kyungsoo purred, looking up at Chanyeol through lidded eyes, “I don’t know why you’re delaying when you’re clearly so ready for it.”  
“Fuck,” Chanyeol swore, startled as Kyungsoo wordlessly took him into his mouth. “Fuck. Why are you always so fucking good at this?” Chanyeol managed through laboured breaths as Kyungsoo took him deeper, the sensation overwhelming to Chanyeol’s drunk mind. Kyungsoo hummed, the action almost pushing Chanyeol over the edge and Chanyeol moaned. “God I never thought I’d say this but can you fucking stop?” He whined but all Kyungsoo did was hum again, pulling a silent scream from Chanyeol who’s hands immediately threaded into Kyungsoo’s hair pulling harshly.  
“I’m glad you finally came around.” Kyungsoo praised, voice raw as he pulled off, spit-slicked lips pulling into a smirk as he crawled up to kiss Chanyeol again. Slow and deep as he let Chanyeol catch his breath again.  
“I’m gonna fuck you so hard for that.” He promised, grabbing Kyungsoo’s sides to flip them over again and reaching into the bedside table for lube. Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol lubed up a finger, head propped up as he stroked his dick lazily. Chanyeol didn’t hesitate when he slipped the first finger in, earning a quiet gasp from Kyungsoo as his hips jumped off the bed, fist closing around his dick reflexively. “So fucking easy.” Chanyeol murmured to himself as he started to fuck his finger in and out of Kyungsoo, moaning as he was met with barely any resistance. “Take ‘em so fucking well.” He slurred as he slipped another finger inside, sensitive and eager after Kyungsoo’s earlier display. Kyungsoo whined at the stretch, rocking his hips to meet Chanyeol’s thrusts, hands balled desperately in the bed sheets. “Gonna stretch you so fucking good,” Kyungsoo screamed as Chanyeol’s fingers grazed his prostate and Chanyeol captured his lips in another sloppy kiss.  
“Chanyeol please,” Kyungsoo begged, voice wrecked as he moaned. “Please- fuck me- I- I need you.” Chanyeol withdrew his fingers and watched as Kyungsoo’s hole clenched around nothing. Lubing up his dick quickly Chanyeol breathed deeply, head dizzy with alcohol and lust.  
“Fuck look at you.” He whispered, voice distant as he eyes travelled up and down Kyungsoo’s flushed body, “So fucking wrecked and ready for me.”  
“Just- Chanyeol- fuck get in me already.” Kyungsoo groaned when Chanyeol didn’t move, reaching up to grab at his arms desperately and Chanyeol snapped out of it.  
“Fuck, sorry.” Kissing Kyungsoo again he hovered over him, hands pressed either side of his head as he lined his dick up with Kyungsoo’s waiting hole. He slipped inside with a single thrust, both of them moaning loudly as Chanyeol started to move clumsily.  
“God, you’re so fucking tight.” He groaned into Kyungsoo’s neck, biting as Kyungsoo squeezed around him. “So fucking good.” Kyungsoo was a babbling mess, a constant mantra of Chanyeol’s name spilling out of his mouth as he rocked desperately to meet Chanyeol’s hurried thrusts.  
“I can’t- fuck- I’m gonna- Chanyeol please-” Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo’s side’s for leverage as he concentrated on finding Kyungsoo’s prostate, pulling another scream from him as he hit it dead on over and over again. “Fuck fuck fuck-” Kyungsoo came with a loud cry, eyes screwed shut as his back arched sharply off the bed. With a few stuttering thrusts, Chanyeol came shortly after, breathless praises slipping out of his mouth as he rode out his high. “Fuck you really are so fucking hot.” Chanyeol gasped as he collapsed onto Kyungsoo’s chest making an even bigger mess of the cum that was already there and Kyungsoo’s sighed.  
“We should probably get washed up.”

 

A drunk and sleepy Chanyeol is the most docile Chanyeol, easily pliable as Kyungsoo wipes him down with a warm towel so they don’t stain their sheets. A drunk and sleepy Chanyeol, however, is also the most talkative Chanyeol. Running his mouth like it’s a competition, babbling nonsense that Kyungsoo could barely understand. Truthfully though Chanyeol’s favourite thing to do when he’s drunk and sleepy is to confess his undying love for Kyungsoo. Sloppily but with a passion that Kyungsoo had to admire.  
“I just-” Chanyeol choked up, words getting stuck in his throat as his eyes began to glisten with unshed tears. “I can’t believe someone as amazing as you could ever love me.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but he could feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment.  
“Don’t be ridiculous.” He chided, fully expecting Chanyeol not to hear as he turned to throw the towel in the wash basket.  
“I’m not being ridiculous.” Chanyeol cried, flailing his arms in a dangerous way. “You really are the most amazing person ever and I love you with my entire heart.” Kyungsoo shook his head, thanking God that Chanyeol was too drunk to notice his deep blush as he moved to help Chanyeol back into bed.  
“Whatever you say.” Was the absent-minded reply as an unsteady Kyungsoo attempted to walk himself and Chanyeol back to their bed without tripping over, “Just stop flailing around so I can walk.” Chanyeol giggled quietly at Kyungsoo’s words but did as he was told, keeping his arms still as Kyungsoo guided them to the bed. As soon as Kyungsoo collapsed onto the bed he wormed his way under the covers, pulling them tighter around his body and sighing as Chanyeol got in behind him, plastering himself to Kyungsoo’s back instantly.  
“You’re so small.” He whispered, face smooshed into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck.  
“Just sleep.”  
“Love you.” Chanyeol murmured yet again, voice even softer than before and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes even as a smile tugged his lips and as Chanyeol fell asleep he couldn’t help but whisper back to him.  
“Love you too.”


End file.
